Diablo II Hardcore (Waluigi)
Diablo II is the first official season of Waluigi's Hardcore series. The cast consists of Waluigi, Scrubby, Jojojito, SpaceToast, Bigga, Gizzmo and Cheez-It. Episodes Deaths Intro Quotes Act 1- "Hi guys I'm over here!" - Waluigi "Destroyed that thing!" - Toast "Watch me strut on your bitch ass." - Scrubby "Did we defeat Deckard Cain?" - Cheez-It "I need corpses!" - Toast "Look guys, I got Zeal." - Waluigi "Millennials wanna die!" - Scrubby "Puke Pus the Sharp." - Gizzmo "We're all gonna die." - Waluigi "I'm not gonna stand in the fire anymore." - Gizzmo "No, I'm not gonna die first." - Toast "Down syndrome." - Waluigi "Oh my lanta!" - Jojo "Sans is Ness." - Gizzmo "Shave my back if you dare!" - Scrubby Act 2- "It's a drug land." - Waluigi "When you walkin'." - Scrubby "I'm stuck I can't move." - Toast "My hands are freezing though." - Gizzmo (imitating in game sound) "aaaaaahhhh." - Waluigi "Desiring to end their existence." - Jojo "Going for Baal." - Waluigi "That is a fact." - Gizzmo "I hate it when it's all like oof." - Cheez-It "Yeah, let's round the female." -Gizzmo "What are you doing, Waaah!?!" - Toast "That's why we have Harry Harrington!" - Scrubby "That is actually the worst thing ever." - Waluigi "It's like, seven zeroes or something like that." - Bigga "It's gay if you say no homo." - Cheez-It Act 3- "Just a dead bird on the ground." - Bigga "Oh, it's a big boy." - Scrubby "They all just turned to leaves!" - Jojo "Cats are murdering each other!" - Waluigi "Suck his tits." - Scrubby "We're fighting fetishes." - Jojo "Somone's probably attracted to that." - Waluigi "I don't feel well!" - Bigga "This is such a good mace." - Waluigi "We should do a Pikmin Hardcore." - Scrubby "Haha, you piece of garbage." - Jojo "Oh, it's right at the entrance? What?" - Bigga "Why did I do this to myself?' - Waluigi "Oh my god, the fire vomit." - Bigga "Lunch ladies aren't people, they're gods." - Scrubby Act 4- "Run button is best button." - Scrubby "Oh, I'm surrounded." - Waluigi "What's up, guys? It's Ali-A here." - Jojo "Good job, you killed him." - Waluigi "You don't meddle in Paladin affairs." - Bigga "I can't... move! Ok." - Waluigi "I got a really good ring." - Scrubby "You got three days to live, kid." - Jojo "You're either getting a blessing or a curse." - Bigga "Congratulations, now get the hell out." - Jojo "My man Talash has got him." - Waluigi "Oh, it's these... things." - Bigga "Smash that like button!" - Waluigi "Sponsored by water." - Jojo Act 5- "The gates are open!" - Waluigi "Actually Baal." - Bigga "Oh, it's a dead guy." - Waluigi "This is like death-wagon, look." - Bigga "Oh, now it's snowing." - Waluigi "Now we're in like, the trenches." - Bigga "Alright, alright, alright!" - Bigga "Look at that, that looks cool!" - Waluigi "We're gonna win two times in a row!" - Bigga Trivia * This is the first season of any HC that has had Toast outside of his own HC, Toastcore. Category:Diablo II Hardcore